


clasp

by Misty_Reeyus



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fondling, Groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Reeyus/pseuds/Misty_Reeyus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always has trouble removing her bras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	clasp

**Author's Note:**

> someone on tumblr wanted yustelle breast massage

Yuri has this wicked look in his eye when he shifts her into his lap, his hands creeping up to cup at her chest, and even though Estelle is fully expecting the squeeze, she still lets out a yelp when he does it. That transforms into a low moan when his lips find her ear, tongue licking slowly around her earlobe, his hands never stopping even when his mouth pulls away from her skin so he can catch his breath, even when Estelle squirms and arches her back as her whole body flushes with heat.

“Y…Yuriiii,” she whimpers, imploring, and he answers her by grasping the zipper at her neck and yanking down until the fabric is slipping down past her shoulders, until Estelle can pull her arms out and leave the layers of her dress hanging loose around her waist. Yuri hums in approval before sliding his hand beneath her bra, grabbing at her breast directly, while his other hand moves to her back to undo the clasp.

But seconds pass and nothing gives except for Yuri giving irritated grunts now and again, and Estelle can’t help smiling; he always has trouble removing her bras. It only gives her more of a reason to wear them, though—just to frustrate and tease him.

“Damn thing,” Yuri hisses, and pulls his other hand back from where it’s been groping her so he can fumble with the clasp with both hands. That’s adorable, and Estelle can’t help letting out a giggle, which morphs into a surprised shriek of laughter when his fingers pointedly dig into a spot on her ribcage that he _knows_ is ticklish and she jerks away, whirling around to pout at him.

“Hey!”

Yuri huffs, “Don’t laugh at me,” but there’s mirth in his voice too, and what sounds almost like an invitation, so Estelle grins at him challengingly. 

“Make me,” Estelle shoots back—and then the bra snaps off, and his hands are back at her bust with a vengeance, and she gasps just as Yuri chuckles into her ear, voice rumbling and breath washing warm against her skin.

“Ohhh, you’re gonna _wish_ you’d never said that.”


End file.
